Chroniques des Temps révolus
by Eejil d'Ys
Summary: Au temps de l'âge d'or des Dragonniers, 11 apprentis font leurs premiers pas dans la glorieuse Confrérie, et deviennent rapidement des légendes vivantes. Mais les légendes finissent toutes par mourir, et les jours heureux ne durent jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Je suis de retour, non pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour mettre en ligne ma première fanfiction qui ne soit pas un one shot XP

L'idée m'est venue en écoutant la chanson « Kings and Queens » de 30 Seconds to Mars (magnifique musique *.*) Vous je sais pas mais mwa, elle m'évoque la magnificence de l'envol, le bonheur d'être libre, et également un soupçon de nostalgie... Dragons! Et qui dit dragons dit Eragon (je ne vous parle pas ici du navet nauséabond qu'on a osé appeler adaptation -' )

Et là idée de génie, j'ai voulu faire le parallèle avec les personnages de Naruto : association étrange, mais vous me direz si vous trouvez le résultat intéressant ^^

Sinon vous connaissez le principe des films de Stars War? Le premier film à être sorti n'est pas le vrai début de l'histoire, avec comment Anakin était devenu le méchant Dark Vador, et blablabla... Ben là c'est pareil : le tome 1 d'Eragon commence au moment où l'Empire est déjà bien installé, et où les Dragonniers ne sont plus qu'un souvenir. Ma fanfiction, elle, se déroule avant la Chute, au temps de l'âge d'or des la Confrérie. Un retour aux sources...

Discleamer : les personnages de Naruto et d'Eragon ne m'appartiennent pas (laissez-mwa acheter Kiba ou Murtagh, s'il vous plaît! X3) mais les divers personnages annexes que j'ai inventé pour les besoins de l'histoire sont à mwa ^^

**Chapitre 1 : Pourquoi les temps heureux ne durent jamais?**

Le conteur prit place sur les coussins devant la cheminée et se positionna confortablement avec un grognement de satisfaction. Le repas venait de se terminer et c'était l'heure où, rendus somnolents par le délicieux bouillon du patron et la douce tiédeur de l'atmosphère, les clients étaient tout à fait disposés à écouter une belle histoire savamment narrée avant d'aller se coucher. On sous-estimait souvent le rôle des conteurs, les classant trop fréquemment dans la catégorie « divertissements ». Lui et ses pairs avaient pourtant le pouvoir d'apporter les nouvelles aux habitants des régions les plus reculées, d'immortaliser les noms des grands héros, et même de modifier l'Histoire à leur convenance pour la sublimer. Il s'acquittait de ce devoir avec rigueur et passion, et c'est peut-être pour cela que les hommes le respectaient.

Petit à petit, tous les convives vinrent prendre place à ses côtés, formant autour du feu crépitant un large cercle joyeux et animé. Il y avait foule ce soir : le village fêtait l'équinoxe de printemps, trois jours durant lesquels personne ne travaillait (à l'exception des paysans peut-être, et encore!) et où tout le monde profitait des longues journées ensoleillées, et des nuits tout aussi douces. Les femmes grondaient leur progéniture, exceptionnellement autorisée à venir ce soir, leur enjoignant de se tenir tranquille, les jeunes hommes essayaient d'impressionner les filles, les maris riaient et juraient tout haut... Stoïque, le conteur attendait que le calme se fasse. Il n'était pas pressé.

« Hé Glamis! Tu vas nous raconter quoi ce soir? »

Il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de l'apostropher : un solide forgeron d'une trentaine d'années, qui s'appelait Than s'il se rappelait bien. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois ici, et les villageois commençaient à bien le connaître et à l'apprécier.

« -Les jours de fête comme celui-ci, il est de tradition que ce soit l'auditoire qui choisisse ce qu'il veut entendre, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-L'histoire de la vache du marchant! cria un homme en levant sa chope (vraisemblablement pas sa première).

-Non, une histoire d'amour impossible entre un elfe et une humaine! proposa une jeune fille avec la vive approbation de ses amies.

-N'importe quoi! Nous on veut de l'action! protesta son voisin avec une moue dégoûtée. »

Le débat se poursuivit sans que l'un des partis ne réussisse à prendre l'avantage. C'était l'ennui quand on laissait les gens décider, l'accord était long à venir... Soudain, le conteur sentit qu'on lui tirait la manche. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans. Il avait une jolie frimousse, des cheveux blonds comme l'or et de grands yeux bleus, qui le fixaient avec un sérieux déconcertant chez une petite personne aussi jeune.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu? l'interrogea l'homme, intrigué.

-Navi. Il y a une histoire importante. C'est celle-la que tu dois raconter.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je veux savoir. Maman ne veut jamais me dire.

-Je vois... Et quelle est cette histoire exactement?

-L'histoire des Dragonniers. »

Cela avait été dit avec tant de force que les disputes cessèrent, et tous les villageois tournèrent la tête pour considérer le petit garçon avec stupeur. Le conteur fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait que trois ans que l'Empire s'était installé, cependant Galbatorix condamnait sans pitié tous ceux qui osaient raconter l'histoire de la Confrérie. Le sujet était tabou, frappé d'un sceau de mort. Quelle mère irait raconter cela à son enfant en connaissance de cause? Ainsi, les jeunes générations étaient élevées dans l'ignorance de leur héritage, et plus susceptibles de se laisser prendre à la propagande du tyran.

Le tyran... Depuis que Galbatorix était monté sur le trône, les conteurs et bardes avaient été cruellement décimés précisément pour cette raison. Le roi les bâillonait et ne respectait pas leur mission sacrée. Pour cela, le vagabond le haïssait. Il aurait été ravi de narrer cette histoire, qui de plus était sa préférée, mais si jamais les chiens de garde de l'Empire venaient à l'apprendre...

Voyant son hésitation, Than reprit la parole :

« T'en fais pas Glamis! Nous autres on est des braves gars, p'têtre un peu rudes mais... Avec les Dragonniers, on était heureux, pas vrai les gars? -la salle retentit de bruyantes marques d'approbation- Et quand j'pense que ce parvenu les a poignardé dans le dos... Maintenant tout c'qu'on a, c'est des impôts et des coups de lance dès qu'on fait un pet de travers! Raconte-la ton histoire. Le petiot doit savoir, et nous ça nous fera du bien de nous rappeler. »

Le conteur sourit, et sans mot dire, se pencha vers sa sacoche pour en sortit un vieux grimoire usé. Tous se penchèrent pour l'observer avec curiosité : il avait l'air très usé, défraîchi par les intempéries, comme s'il avait fait un long voyage sans aucune protection. Quand son propriétaire l'ouvrit pour en faire tourner les pages, tous virent la fine écriture qui courait sur le papier jauni... Et les tâches de sang qui maculaient les dernières pages.

« -Glamis... fit Than d'une voix étranglée -certaines filles allèrent même jusqu'à pousser un petit cri de frayeur-. Que...

-C'est un ouvrage que mon père m'a donné avant de mourir. Il a donné sa vie pour que Galbatorix et ses sbires ne le détruisent pas : le journal de la Dragonnière Hinata Hyûga... »

Un concert d'exclamations stupéfaites accueillit sa révélation. Tout le monde y allait de sa remarque ou de son commentaire. La surprise était totale. Navi resserra sa prise sur la manche du conteur, les yeux rivés sur la couverture comme s'il voulait lire à travers. Glamis le remarqua et ouvrit la première page. Aussitôt, la salle entière se tut. Ils avaient tous conscience de la chance incroyable qui leur était offerte : Galbatorix avait déjà détruit tant d'oeuvres sur ses prédécesseurs...

Glamis commença son récit dans un silence quasi-religieux, captivant d'emblée son auditoire par une introduction comme seuls les conteurs de talent peuvent en faire :

« Depuis l'aube des temps, dragons et Dragonniers oeuvraient en parfaite harmonie pour servir et protéger l'Alagaësia. C'était un âge d'or heureux, où les seuls mots d'ordre étaient paix et prospérité. Les elfes et les nains étaient nos alliés, les Urgals avaient été repoussés loin de nos frontières, les féroces pirates n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir... Naquirent alors les Dragonniers les plus puissant de leur génération, des guerriers comme le monde en avait rarement connu : on les appela les Onze Protecteurs d'Unvír. Hinata Hyûga était de ceux-là. Son récit commence alors qu'elle-même et son cousin décident de s'enfuir pour tenter de devenir Dragonniers... »


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Déjà merci à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter ce qui vous a plu ou ce qui vous paraît devoir être corrigé (c'est comme ça qu'on avance ^^)

**citron971** : non ne t'en fais pas, ma fanfiction ne sera pas aussi longue que le Seigneur des Anneaux (j'ai une vie sociale et j'y tiens xD)

**Umbris** : merci pour tes encouragements, j'essaye d'écrire mes chapitres dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre, mais ça risque quand même d'être plus long que je ne le souhaiterais ^^'

**Tenshi2509** : comme tu pourras en juger en lisant le chapitre ci-dessous, il ne s'agit pas d'un journal type « Amours et chagrins d'une adolescente » (l'idée ne me séduit vraiment pas, je te rassure -') En fait la suite sera même écrite à la 3ème personne, avec quelques points de vue d'autres personnages. Pour saisir l'histoire dans son ensemble, le point de vue d'un seul personnage était trop réducteur, j'avais besoin d'un narrateur externe, voir omniscient par moment ^^

Allez on enchaîne!

Discleamer : Les personnages de Naruto et d'Eragon ne m'appartiennent pas (comment ça Kiba et Murtagh ne sont pas à vendre? ') mais les autres personnages inventés pour les besoins de l'intrigue sont à mwa!

**Chapitre 2 : Un destin tout tracé**

Deux petites silhouettes couraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Furnose, la première tirant la seconde par la main. Le meneur, un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux yeux blancs et aux longs cheveux noirs, entraînait sans ménagement une fillette qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Plus menue que son aîné (elle devait avoir à peu près douze ans), elle possédait également de longs cheveux couleur de nuit, et des prunelles iridescentes semblables à des opales. Les joues rougies, le souffle court, elle semblait avoir du mal à suivre l'allure que son compagnon lui imposait.

« Ne... Neji, ralentis s'il te plaît! haleta-t-elle »

Il lui lança un bref regard agacé mais modéra un peu son allure.

« -On a pas le temps Hinata! Ils doivent déjà être en train de nous chercher, s'ils nous rattrapent on est fichus! Notre seul chance, c'est d'arriver avant la fin de la cérémonie! Dépêches-toi!

-Mais Neji, tu es sûr que...

-Oui je suis sûr! Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit non? Je les ai entendu parler de nous en revenant de ma euh... Sortie nocturne!

-Neji! Tu m'avais dit que tu ne le ferais plus! C'est dangereux la nuit! »

Sa réprobation disparut d'un coup quand son cousin se retourna vers elle d'un air furieux.

« Mais tu comprends pas? Dans quelques mois, ton père va me transformer en larbin, et à tes quinze ans il te mariera à un vieux croûton qui en a déjà quarante! C'est ça que tu veux? »

Les yeux plein de larmes, la fillette fit non de la tête. Radouci, son cousin pressa sa main et continua sa course.

« Fais-moi confiance, c'est la seule solution. Et puis attends, ça va être génial, on va avoir une vie d'aventure! Tous les enfants en rêvent! »

Sans oser le contredire, Hinata hocha la tête sans conviction. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être faite pour les aventures. Déjà qu'à la maison, son père passait son temps à lui répéter qu'elle était une bonne à rien... Était-ce sa faute si elle était si maladroite? D'accord, le coup de lui renverser du thé brûlant sur la jambe c'était gratiné, mais elle n'avait pas fait exprès... Et puis elle n'avait aucune conversation : dès que quelqu'un s'adressait à elle, elle se mettait à rougir et à bafouiller lamentablement.

Douze ans... Douze ans qu'elle vivait coupée du monde, enfermée avec un père qui n'avait que du mépris pour elle. Neuf ans d'une éducation stricte, avare en récompenses mais généreuse en coups de bâton. Six ans depuis la mort de sa mère, si jolie et si tendre, qui avait laissé un vide immense dans sa vie. Deux ans à recevoir les hauts dignitaires qui venaient la voir, elle, l'héritière de la famille la plus noble et respectée de la ville. Et tout ça pour apprendre que leurs visites n'avaient d'autre but que la juger, l'acheter en vue d'un futur mariage avec un de ces arrogants ventripotents et dégarnis. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait la nausée.

Elle fixa le dos de son cousin qui continuait à courir devant elle. Durant toutes ces années, il avait été son seul réconfort, son seul soutien, son seul ami. Mais depuis l'année dernière... Depuis l'accident... Il avait changé, c'était indéniable. Il se jetait volontairement dans des entreprises risquées, comme s'il recherchait le danger. Ce projet insensé dans lequel il l'entraînait en était la preuve. Mais il avait raison, tout plutôt que de le perdre et de se retrouver enchaînée à un homme qu'elle ne pouvait que détester. A l'idée de ce qui les attendait, elle sentit l'appréhension et l'excitation nouer son ventre.

« -Mais comment tu peux être sûr que nous serons choisis? On dit qu'il y a très peu d'élus...

-Mais nous c'est pas pareil! C'est notre destin d'être choisis, je le sais. »

Il y avait tant de détermination dans la voix de son cousin qu'elle le crut, et le suivit avec une confiance redoublée. La foule se fit de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du palais du gouverneur. Hinata, qui n'était presque jamais sortie de chez elle, ouvrit de grands yeux devant les colonnes de marbres qui semblaient toucher le ciel. La magnificence de l'endroit lui coupait le souffle. Toujours courant sur le sol dallé, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle pleine à craquer. Tellement de monde... Mais Neji ne se laissa pas impressionner : tenant toujours la main de sa cousine, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au premier rang à grands coups de coude, soulevant un concert de protestations et d'exclamations irritées.

Hinata écarquilla encore d'avantage les yeux si c'était possible : la foule faisait cercle autour d'une rangée de jeunes gens, beaucoup de garçons mais très peu de filles, qui avaient tous entre seize et vingt ans. L'un deux s'approcha d'une étagère basse recouverte de velours, sur laquelle se trouvait six emplacements : cinq pierres précieuses, les plus grosses qu'elle ait jamais vu, y étaient disposées. Le sixième emplacement était vide. Deux hommes au maintient noble, vêtus d'armures, semblaient superviser les opérations.

Mais ce n'étaient ni les joyaux, ni les beaux guerriers que la petite fille fixaient de ses yeux de nacre démesurément agrandis : c'était l'immense créature à écailles, d'un rouge sombre, qui était couchée derrière l'étagère. Un dragon.

Neji, quant à lui, ne l'avait pas aperçut ou avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le garçon qui commença un étrange manège : il posa ses deux mains sur la première gemme, attendit quelques secondes sans qu'il se passe quoi que soit, puis fit de même avec la seconde, et ainsi de suite. Arrivé à la dernière sans rien déclencher, il retourna vers les autres adolescents en ravalant sa déception.

Le chevalier en armure se pencha vers son voisin de droite et murmura :

« C'était le dernier. »

L'autre acquiesça, puis lança d'une voix forte :

« -Le cérémonial de l'Appariement est à présent terminé. Je tiens à vous dire...

-ATTENDEZ! »

Interloqués, les deux combattants considérèrent avec surprise le petit garçon brun à l'expression farouche qui venait de les couper. La rumeur de la foule enfla, et Hinata se sentit rougir d'être la cible de si nombreux regards. Sans y prêter attention, Neji s'avança en la tirant par la main pour l'inciter à faire de même.

« -Ma cousine et moi voulons aussi passer le test.

-Vous m'avez l'air bien jeunes pour prétendre devenir Dragonniers, répliqua le chevalier qui venait d'être coupé.

-J'ai déjà quinze ans, et ma cousine en a douze.

-Où sont vos parents? intervint le deuxième d'une voix douce. »

La mine sombre du gamin lui tint lieu de réponse.

« -Leïel, on ne peut pas risquer un problème avec leur famille, lui dit son compagnon en fronçant les sourcils. Je reconnais leurs yeux, ce sont des rejetons du clan Hyûga, les parents vont nous faire un scandale...

-Si ces enfants doivent devenir Dragonniers, leur famille n'a ni le pouvoir ni le droit de les en empêcher, répondit le dénommé Leïel.

-Toi et tes grandes phrases... On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui est chargé de toute la paperasse! -il soupira- Bon le gamin passe encore, mais la fille est trop jeune.

-Gerren... Si nous autorisons son cousin à tenter sa chance, il serait injuste de lui refuser le même droit, fit Leïel avec douceur. »

Son vis-à-vis leva les yeux au ciel, puis recula en pestant.

« Oh et puis fais comme tu veux! De toute façon tu n'écoutes jamais personne. »

Sans se formaliser, Leïel sourit aux deux enfants qui avaient retenu leur souffle pendant toute la durée de leur conversation.

« -Offrez-nous votre identité, jeunes gens.

-Neji Hyûga, répondit l'intéressé en bombant le torse.

-Hinata... Hinata Hyûga... murmura la fillette en se dissimulant à moitié derrière son protecteur. »

Le chevalier fit signe à Neji, qui s'avança vers l'étagère sous les murmures de la foule. Reproduisant le même schéma que le garçon de tout à l'heure, il posa ses mains sur la première pierre précieuse de la file, une gemme d'un bleu tirant sur le vert. Aussitôt, l'énorme dragon rouge couché devant lui redressa le cou et le fixa de ses yeux flamboyants. Gerren arqua un sourcil en signe de surprise, et le sourire de Leïel s'agrandit.

« Bienvenue dans la Confrérie, Neji Hyûga. »

Une expression de pur bonheur se peignit sur ses traits, et d'un geste spontané il serra la pierre contre son cœur. Sans se départir de son sourire, Leïel le poussa légèrement dans le dos pour l'inciter à rejoindre Gerren avant de se tourner vers sa petite cousine qui rougit et détourna les yeux.

« A toi maintenant. »

Pleine d'appréhension, Hinata se dirigea à son tour vers le meuble recouvert de soie. Son cœur battant à tout rompre entre ses côtes, elle posa ses doigts tremblants sur la surface lisse et froide de la première pierre. Rien. Toute joie avait déserté le visage de son cousin, qui la fixait maintenant d'un air anxieux. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, elle passa à la deuxième. Toujours rien. Elle commença à s'affoler : si elle ne réussissait pas, non seulement elle devrait retourner chez elle, affronter la fureur de son père et épouser le vieil homme qu'il lui destinait, mais en plus elle serait séparée de Neji pour toujours! La troisième pierre ne réagit pas d'avantage à son contact, et elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait? Durant ces douze années, elle avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement, son père ne cessait de le lui répéter... Il faut croire qu'il avait raison, elle était d'une nullité affligeante.

Quand elle posa ses mains sur la dernière gemme, d'une couleur violette si sombre qu'elle en paraissait noire et parcourue d'entrelacs indigo plus clairs, le dragon rouge tourna brusquement la tête une fraction de seconde avant que de profondes fissures n'apparaissent à la surface dans un craquement retentissant. Hinata poussa un cri de surprise et recula d'un pas. La coquille de l'œuf (car c'était un œuf, elle venait de le comprendre!) vola brutalement en éclats, laissant apparaître une petite créature du même violet sombre que la coquille, toute empêtrée dans ses grandes ailes membraneuses.

Le silence dans la salle était absolu. Gerren avait l'air tout aussi stupéfait que Neji, et même Leïel arqua un sourcil sans pouvoir dissimuler son étonnement. Le petit dragon cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis tendit le cou en reniflant autour de lui, curieux de découvrir son environnement. Un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, Hinata esquissa un pas dans sa direction. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête vers elle, et la fillette fut prisonnière de son regard d'améthyste profond, qui lui paraissait porteur d'un savoir millénaire alors qu'il venait à peine de naître. Subjuguée, elle tendit la main vers lui, et le dragonneau y fourra son museau sans hésiter.

Une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connue se propagea dans tout son corps à partir de sa main. Tonnerre rugissant. Éclairs aveuglants. La bouche ouverte en un hurlement silencieux, les yeux écarquillés, ses jambes raidies refusaient de la laisser choir au sol tandis qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher le cerveau.

Poussant un cri, Neji voulut voler à son secours, mais Gerren le ceintura solidement pour l'en empêcher.

« -Mais laissez-moi, vous voyez bien qu'elle a mal! Je dois l'aider!

-Cette réaction est toute à fait normale, le rassura le chevalier. C'est le lien mental qui s'établit entre le dragon et son Dragonnier. C'est douloureux mais très bref. Regarde, c'est déjà finit. »

En effet, Hinata sentit la douleur refluer et put enfin bouger. Elle tituba, vidée de son énergie, et elle serait tombée si Leïel ne l'avait pas retenue. Incrédule, elle vit une marque argentée se dessiner sur le paume de sa main, à l'endroit même où le bébé dragon l'avait touché. Celui-ci continuait de la fixer en agitant sa queue recouverte de petites pointes.

Gerren soupira et relâcha Neji qui s'empressa de rejoindre sa cousine, son œuf bleu-vert toujours serré contre lui.

« Eh bien, il était pressé de sortir celui-là! Jamais vu ça! Et toi Leïel? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop occupé à fixer la petite fille d'un air songeur, puis il répondit à mi-voix :

« C'est rare, mais ça arrive... Allons, va le chercher, reprit-il à l'adresse de celle-ci. »

Hinata lui jeta un regard ou le doute le disputait à la peur. Le chevalier lui adressa un sourire rassurant et ajouta :

« Le premier contact est toujours éprouvant, mais tu peux le toucher sans crainte à présent. »

Hinata se ravança, sous le regard complice du dragon rouge qui alla même jusqu'à lui adresser un clin d'œil. Vous n'avez jamais vu de dragon vous faire un clin d'œil? Je peux vous dire que c'est très perturbant. Le dragonneau violet émit un couinement et se rapprocha dangereusement du bord, ses griffes raclant le bois comme s'il voulait sauter pour rejoindre la fillette. De peur qu'il ne tombe et ne se fasse mal (il avait l'air si fragile!) Hinata s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Le bébé se calma aussitôt, ronronnant de contentement tandis qu'il se lovait contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit alors une vague de tendresse la submerger, comme si elle avait attendu ce petit être toute sa vie.

« Cette fois le cérémonial de l'Appariement est officiellement terminé, et s'il y a un autre petit malin qui aurait envie de venir faire son intéressant, je lui dis merde! Bonne journée à tous, fit Gerren d'un ton sans réplique avant de rejoindre le dragon rouge. »

Leïel soupira devant cette sortie peu orthodoxe mais ne releva pas. Faisant signe aux enfants de le suivre, il emboîta le pas à son compagnon et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hinata constata avec surprise que le dragon rouge avait pressé sa tête contre le torse de Gerren, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec un regard qui s'était soudainement adouci. Vue comme ça, l'immense créature écailleuse ne lui semblait plus aussi intimidante. Leïel surprit son regard et lui donna une explication :

« Gerren est le Dragonnier de Reyn, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si proches. Un Dragonnier ne peut pas se permettre de telles familiarité avec le dragon d'un autre, ce serait la dernière des impolitesses, retenez-le bien. Considérez ça comme votre première leçon. »

Hinata et Neji hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, et sursautèrent de concert quand un tremblement de terre derrière eux leur indiqua que Gerren et Reyn les suivaient. Le petit groupe (enfin pas si petit que ça si on tenait compte du fait qu'un dragon d'une tonne faisait partie du lot!) arriva dans l'arrière cour du palais, où une escorte semblait les attendre. Elle était constituée d'une voiture tirée par deux chevaux, une dizaine de cavaliers, deux elfes à pieds, et... Un autre dragon.

Encore plus grand que Reyn, ses écailles oscillant entre brun et vert, il accueillit Leïen d'un grondement sourd. Celui-ci sourit et posa une main sur sa patte avant.

« -Vous aussi... Vous êtes un Dragonnier? demanda Neji.

-Il est de tradition que deux Dragonniers escortent et protègent les œufs lors du cérémonial de l'Appariement, fit-il aimablement. Nahís est le compagnon de mes pensées. »

Sur cette formulation étrange, il se détourna pour entamer la conversation avec les deux elfes de l'escorte dans une langue chantante que les deux enfants ne comprirent pas.

« Hinata, Leïen est un elfe! »

Hinata hocha la tête, impressionnée. A cause du casque, ils n'avaient pu voir les oreilles effilées du Dragonnier et deviner sa nature. C'étaient les premiers elfes qu'ils voyaient, et ils les intimidaient un peu.

« Allez les prodiges, en voiture, grommela Gerren en se hissant sur la selle de Reyn. Le numéro trois est déjà à l'intérieur. »

Hinata et Neji se dévisagèrent sans comprendre. Le numéro trois? En ouvrant la portière de la voiture, ils se rendirent compte que le numéro trois était un jeune garçon d'à peu près leur âge, les cheveux bruns négligemment attachés en une queue de cheval ébouriffée et un anneau à l'oreille. Profondément endormi, il avait un œuf de dragon vert foncé posé sur les genoux. Quand la voiture se mit en route, il entrouvrit un œil et aperçut les deux cousins assis en face de lui. Il les ouvrit totalement quand il se rendit compte que la plus jeune portait un dragonneau presque noir qui s'amusait à mordiller ses longs cheveux.

« Whow... C'est quoi le délire? »

Hinata rougit et adressa un bref regard à son cousin avant de répondre.

« C'est... Enfin quand je l'ai touché il a éclot tout de suite, je ne sais pas pourquoi... »

Le garçon la regarda un moment sans rien dire, puis bâilla avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ah ouais, je vois... Bon j'suppose que je dois me présenter... Galère, j'aurais bien dormi tout le voyage... Moi c'est Shikamaru Nara. »

Neji fronça les sourcils. Les manières de ce garçon ne lui plaisaient pas, il se moquaient d'eux ou quoi?

« -Neji Hyûga, fit-il froidement.

-Hinata Hyûga, enchaîna sa cousine avec un petit sourire timide.

-Deux frangins qui décrochent le titre au cours de la même cérémonie, c'est pas banal... Vous avez l'air du genre à attirer les trucs fatigants vous deux... Galère...

-Nous sommes cousins, pas frères et sœurs, rétorqua Neji d'un ton sec.

-Ouais ouais... »

Le silence retomba et Shikamaru en profita pour se rendormir. Hinata reporte son attention sur son dragonneau qui continuait de jouer avec ses mèches soyeuses. Comparé à Reyn ou Nahís, il était minuscule. Son corps faisait la longueur de son avant-bras, sa queue était à peine moins longue, et ses ailes membraneuses étaient à elles seules plus grandes que lui. Ses écailles allaient du noir au violet améthyste, et maintenant qu'elles étaient sèches, leur beau chatoiement apparaissait clairement à la petite fille. Elle distingua également de minces lignes entrelacées d'un violet plus clair, qui formaient des arabesques complexes en suivant harmonieusement le contours des muscles. « Exactement comme sur la coquille de l'œuf, réalisa-t-elle. »

Des petites pointes acérées, d'un blanc pur, partaient du sommet de son crâne, entre ses deux yeux, et couraient le long de son cou et de son dos jusqu'à sa queue, agrémentée de piques plus longues qui lui faisaient penser à une masse d'arme. Ses griffes et ses crocs étaient du même blancs étincelant. Et en parlant de crocs, le bébé commença à la regarder d'un air quémandeur, en faisant claquer ses mâchoires.

« -Mais que?..

-Je crois qu'il a faim. »

Shikamaru s'était encore réveillé, et il regardait le dragonneau avec attention.

« Tu as de quoi le nourrir? »

Honteuse, Hinata fit non de la tête. Shikamaru fouilla dans son sac en soupirant, et en sortit un torchon plié en quatre qu'il tendit à la jeune fille.

« J'avais prévu le coup, au cas où je serais malheureusement choisit par un dragon et s'il éclosait pendant le voyage... Donne-lui petit à petit pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe. »

Hinata déplia le torchon et découvrit une quantité respectable de viande crue coupée en petit dés. Le soin avec lequel elle avait été découpée démentait du peu d'enthousiasme que Shikamaru prétendait ressentir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire radieux qui amena un peu de rouge sur ses joues tandis qu'il se détournait en marmonnant un énième « galère... » Avec délicatesse, Hinata amena un premier cube de viande devant le museau du petit dragon. Celui-ci le flaira avec circonspection, puis le happa et l'avala tout rond d'un mouvement de tête. Décidant que cette nourriture lui plaisait, il rouvrit la gueule et Hinata recommença le processus en souriant. Les deux garçons ne perdirent pas une miette du spectacle tout le temps que dura l'opération. Quand le dragonneau eut mangé tout son content, il bâilla et se roula en boule dans l'intention évidente de s'endormir, mais un craquement sonore lui fit relever la tête. Sur les genoux de Shikamaru, l'œuf fissuré commençait à s'agiter.

« Galère... fit celui-ci en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. »

Il y eut encore quelques minutes de bataille, puis une patte griffue passa au travers de la coquille, puis une deuxième, et enfin la coquille se brisa tout entière, faisant place à un dragonneau à peine plus petit que celui d'Hinata, de la même couleur sapin que sa coquille. Se secouant pour se débarrasser des derniers fragments de pierre, le bébé tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même d'un air pataud, l'air de chercher ses repères, avant de tourner la tête vers Shikamaru et de s'immobiliser complètement. Celui-ci le regardait avec fascination (« moi aussi je devais avoir à peu près la même tête » pensa Hinata) et avança automatiquement la main vers lui.

« Euh, Shikamaru? Je dois te prévenir que le premier est contact est... Heu, assez douloureux, fit l'Hyûga. »

Le jeune garçon interrompit son mouvement pour la regarder.

« En fait... Leïen m'a dit que c'est à cause du lien mental qui s'installe entre le dragon et son Dragonnier, expliqua-t-elle maladroitement. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais... Ça fait mal en tous cas. »

Shikamaru considéra son dragon un bref instant, puis ravança sa main en murmurant :

« Et galère... »

Le dragonneau considéra la main tendue un bref instant, puis avança prudemment la tête pour la toucher. Aussitôt le corps du garçon se convulsa comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique, les yeux révulsés, les mains serrées à s'en faire pâlir les jointures. Puis tout fut finit et Shikamaru, haletant, regarda la même marque argentée qu'Hinata se mettre en place sur sa main.

« Eh ben, ça donne envie... dit Neji en regardant son propre œuf d'un œil résigné. »


End file.
